The Sonic Crew Goes to Hawaii!
by ckaira77
Summary: Amy just happens to win the lottery and uses the money to buy tickets to Hawaii for everyone besides Cream and Cheese. Of course, Amy didn't think about how Sonic, with a fear of water, would react to this. Dear Sonic, hope you live...
Sonic Crew Goes to Hawaii!

Made by: ZairaDrayan/ckaira77!

ZairaDrayan: I'm finally on this after all of this waiting to finish the chapters on some of my other stories! No status updates, but I'll tell you that I have been thinking up some new ideas with the help of my friend VioLight12! Hope you enjoy my story!

Sonic was lying on his couch completely bored out of his mind in his living room. He had been doing nothing all day. He didn't want to do anything unless if it was really exciting and important. He heard quick footsteps outside the door. Amy burst into the room looking excited.

"Sonic! Glad I found you! Are you doing anything important?" she asked.

"I'm doing absolutely nothing…," Sonic said rather happy that Amy was giving him something to be interested in.

"Good! I just won the lottery!" Amy cheered.

Sonic sat up instantly and hopped to his feet. "You're kidding!" he shouted suddenly full of energy.

"I'm not kidding! You won't believe what I spent the money on!" Amy said growing with excitement.

"What?!" demanded Sonic.

"I spent the money on tickets to Hawaii for me and everyone!" Amy announced.

"Hawaii? You mean the island state that's surrounded by… Water… You're taking everyone…?" asked Sonic his excitement fading.

"Yep! Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo, Zaira, Rouge, Kaira's not going, and you with me!" Amy answered.

Sonic face turned pale. Water? He was going to be doomed.

"How long will the trip be? How will we get there?" asked Sonic.

"We'll be traveling on a first-class jet! We'll be there for a week. Activities will include surfing, parasailing, and lots of other fun stuff that I'm sure you'll like!"

Sonic was terrified. There was only one question left to ask.

"When are we going…?" he squeaked.

"Right now!"

Sonic thought he was going to faint, but before he could, he found himself at the airport, on a jet, about to go to Hawaii. Amy dragged him there before he could object. It was going to be a long trip. Everyone else was already aboard, so the doors closed and the jet took off…

Sonic was sharing a seat with Shadow so it was, at least, a quiet trip except for the part where the stewardess asked if they needed anything.

"Hello, gentlemen! Would you need me to get you anything?" she asked.

Shadow thought for a second and nodded. Sonic also nodded.

"Okay so what do you two want?" she asked.

"I'd like a strawberry blizzard with a date with you," Shadow replied.

Sonic knew he was being sarcastic. She blushed a little and giggled. She scribbled down what he wanted on a piece of paper. Although…

"Are you hitting on Shadow?! If that's the case, you've got another thing coming!" Zaira snapped flaring her wings at the stewardess. Shadow snickered.

"Do you think I did anything?! He was the one who wanted a "date". He was being sarcastic!" she replied trying not to yell.

"Oh… Sarcasm… Since when did you start being sarcastic?" asked Zaira really annoyed.

"The day I wanted to embarrass you in public to get back at you for always doing it to me," Shadow told her.

Zaira hissed and went back to her seat.

"Well, what do you want?" asked the stewardess to Sonic.

"An aspirin…," Sonic complained as he rubbed his head.

"Coming right up."

"Got a headache or something?" asked Shadow looking a little concerned for Sonic. If the fastest hedgehog alive said he needed an aspirin, that was usually not good.

Sonic only groaned. Shadow nods.

"Thought so."

A few hours later, they finally arrived. Sonic looked out the window and saw only ocean. Horrible and sickening ocean… Sonic felt the color drain from his face. Shadow smirked at Sonic. If he was going to hate that trip, Shadow was going to love it.

"Aloha! Welcome to Honolulu international airport. Thank you for flying with us. We hope that your stay on the islands is a pleasant one. Please watch your step as you exit the jet," the stewardess told them over a speaker.

Shadow stood up and stretched after the long flight. Sonic didn't move. He watched as all of his friends left out the door excitedly, but he still didn't move. Eventually, it was just him and Shadow on the jet. Shadow groaned with annoyance.

"Dude, if you treat this trip like this, it's gonna be like this. You're here right now and you're gonna have fun!" snapped Shadow. He picked up Sonic and threw him out the door. He watched as Sonic tumbled down the stairs.

"Thank you for getting rid of him," the stewardess told him.

"Please consider the date. I'm available on Thursday. Think you can make it?" asked Shadow.

"I don't know… I might. See you," she said with a wave.

Shadow raced down the stairs and stepped over Sonic who was lying on the ground unconscious. He caught up with everyone else.

"What are we doing first?" he asked looking around.

"Where's Sonic?" asked Amy.

Everybody looked to the stairs that they just came down. Sonic was there laying at the bottom. Amy sighed.

"I thought this would happen…," Tails sighed.

Tails walked up to Sonic and helped him to his feet while gently waking him up. Sonic reluctantly walked over to everyone else using Tails as a support the whole way.

"Hey…," Sonic mumbled with a tremendous headache.

"Maybe we should take him to the hotel. He doesn't look so good…," Cosmo commented looking at Sonic.

"We'll be going to the hotel first anyway. I need to do something with all my stuff…," Rouge said looking at all of her huge load of baggage.

Sonic felt relieved when they said that they would be going to the hotel first. He didn't bring anything other than a chaos emerald, his gloves, and shoes. He'd be able to get a well-deserved rest at long last.

"Well, where is the hotel?" asked Zaira.

Amy thought back and recalled that a tour guide was going to be assigned to them. She looked around as she explained this to everyone else. A female magenta falcon with white tipped feathers walked up to them. She had clawed feet and wore white gloves. She smiled as she approached.

"Hi! One of you wouldn't happen to be Amy Rose would you?" she asked.

"I'm Amy," Amy replied stepping forward.

"Yes! Well, I was sent here to be your tour guide! I will help you with all of your needs. My name is Talon," the falcon told them.

"Haven't I seen you before in another crossover we did in another story?" asked Sonic pointing to her. Shadow nodded as if he recognized her as well.

"Uh-er- I'll answer that question later! At the moment, I'll only be leading you to your hotel rooms!" Talon announced awkwardly as she began to lead them out of the airport. They all followed her.

Once they had left the door, they were greeted by the gorgeous sunshine reflecting off of the yellow sand. The crystal blue ocean lapped at the sand leaving seashells of all different colors to replace the sand. Palm trees were scattered along the coast and tropical flowers were growing around every corner. Crabs crawled around on the beaches and the breeze sang to everyone. Sonic would have enjoyed it if it weren't for the ocean rolling towards him as if taunting him for his one weakness.

Talon pointed to a building in front of him. It was a huge white condo that matched the rest of the scenery. Big, bright, beautiful was all it said. Knuckles whistled.

"This is the hotel you all will be staying in. You each will be given a roommate. There will be five rooms for the ten of you. I'll let you decide who you all will be with. I'll show you all to your rooms!" Talon chirped.

She led everyone to their rooms. The five rooms were thankfully next to each other and on the same floor. They only had to figure out who they'd be with. Talon left them to argue.

"I vote that I get to be with Sonic!" Amy said.

"Well, I think that we all should be separated by gender. Males get male roommates, females get female roommates. Make sense?" asked Tails.

Everyone, at least, agreed on that. The girls and boys split into two groups to argue.

"I want to be in a room with Tails if anybody wouldn't mind," Sonic said with a nod.

"You can have him! I'll take anybody who isn't Silver!" Knuckles snapped.

"So you want a room with me," Shadow pointed out.

"Nope. I'm taking Silver," Knuckles corrected to himself.

There were five girls and five guys… Oops… Oh well! I can work around that! Can't I…? I don't want to go back and edit everything… Uh… Sorry Shadow!

"Of all the things that had to happen…," Shadow said face palming himself.

"Dude, hope you get Blaze. She's easy to deal with…," Knuckles said putting his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Says you," Shadow retorted shoving Knuckles away from him.

While they were feeling sorry for Shadow, the gals were figuring out who they'd be with. They got to the point where Amy was with Cosmo and Rouge was with Blaze. Zaira noticed the horrifying truth. There were five guys and five girls. Five is not an even number.

"Well, looks like Zaira's being put with a guy… Uh… Good luck with that…," Amy said.

"Why does this only happen to me?!" she cried.

She looked over and noticed that all the guys were either snickering to themselves or giving Shadow a concerned look. Zaira's wings froze.

"There is no way! I repeat, no way!" snapped Zaira.

Shadow heard her say that. His quills shot out in all directions like he was a porcupine. Knuckles and Sonic were really enjoying it now.

"Ooooooooh! Shadow's gonna be with his girlfriend!" Sonic said almost forgetting that he was in Hawaii.

"Hey Sonic, I heard that they changed it to you being with Amy," Shadow snapped trying not to lose it.

"THEY DID?!" cried Sonic grabbing onto Tails again.

"Sonic, please let go," Tails told him with an annoyed tone.

Sonic let go and realized that Shadow wasn't being truthful about what he said.

"We are not going to put up with each other! Do you want to know what I would look like in the morning?!" snapped Zaira.

"A battle of the worst sorts…," was all Blaze could say to this situation.

"I'm honestly pumped to see how Shadow could get through the night, but I could potentially stop this war," Rouge told them.

Time suddenly seemed to stop when Rouge said those words. Everyone went silent.

"How?" asked Shadow breaking the silence.

"I'm nocturnal. Because of that, I can make it so that Zaira can share the room with Blaze while Shadow gets the room to himself. I'll be out all night. I can enjoy myself at night and come back here during the day while everyone else is out," Rouge explained.

Yay! Rouge saved the day! THANK YOU!

Shadow and Zaira made I eye contact for a second and nodded. Everyone sighed in relief. Everything was settled.

"Glad we got that settled…," Tails commented.

"Indeed," Blaze said with a nod.

They all selected their rooms and got settled in. Sonic sat on the fluffy white bed staring out the window. Tails set his stuff down on his own bed and followed Sonic's gaze towards the ocean. He sat down next to Sonic.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. What they say isn't true. You can spend the entire week in this hotel room if you want. No matter what they do, they can't control what you do," Tails told Sonic sympathetically.

Sonic nodded and stood up. He looked back towards the ocean and then looked at the land. There was plenty of land. It wasn't all ocean.

"The thing is, I don't want to spend the entire time in this little room. I want to run around and be free out there… Being here would be worse than the water almost…," Sonic explained.

Tails nodded as if he understood. "We won't force you into anything."

Amy ran up to their door and knocked on it. Tails and Sonic looked over. She cleared her throat.

"We're about to go have some fun! Are you gonna join us?" she asked.

Tails looked to Sonic who nodded. They both stood up and followed out the door. Shadow had gotten the room to himself, but Rouge put her stuff in the room because she would be there when they weren't. Everyone met up with Amy.

"Everyone settled in?" asked Amy.

When they nodded, she leads the way back down the elevator. They ran out on the beach with Sonic walking behind with his buddy Tails. They reassembled on the shore.

"Who votes we go swimming first?!" asked Amy.

Silver, Blaze, and Cosmo raised their hands.

"Who thinks we should go see the Pearl Harbor?"

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Rouge raised their hands.

"Sorry, Zaira and Knux… We'll go to the USS Arizona memorial tomorrow!" Amy told them reassuringly.

"Eh. We'll live," Zaira replied with a shrug.

Talon was waiting for them outside and met back up with them. Amy told her where they wanted to go first. "Of course, I'll help!" Talon answered. " I'm here to serve after all!"

They were lead to see the sight and Sonic followed. The attack on Pearl Harbor always interested him. Japan attacked Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941. That was what dragged the US into World War 2. Sonic always thought that it was an intriguing subject.

As soon as they came back from seeing Pearl Harbor, Talon announced that it was time for their luau. Everyone cheered.

"I was starting to get hungry!" Knuckles announced.

"Yeah… I'd do anything for a pineapple pizza at the moment… A roasted pig maybe?" asked Blaze.

Everyone's belly growled.

Talon laughed with understanding. "I guess we'll get on it right away!"

20 minutes later and the luau was all set up. A variety of food was spread out on a table and a giant pig was roasting over a large barbecue pit on a spit. When Amy heard the word spit, she got the wrong idea in her head.

"They spit on their pig?" she asked looking completely disgusted.

"No. The spit's what they turn the pig on to cook it over the hot coals," Silver explained.

Blaze looked at it and couldn't wait to eat it. It was just that it wasn't done yet. Because of her pyrokinesis, she was able to walk out on the hot coals and use her fire to heat it even more.

"Uh…, Miss, you're not supposed to be in the bed of hot coals! They burn!" Talon told her.

Blaze shrugged. To her, the flames only tickled. Silver explained to Talon her pyrokinesis. Talon backed off after that. When the pig was done, Blaze hopped out of the fiery furnace. She wasn't at all harmed.

When everyone tasted it they couldn't help but be amazed at how good it tasted. Even Shadow was impressed!

"My gosh Blaze! You're amazing!" was all Silver could say. He would have praised her more, but he was too busy eating to speak.

Blaze was pleased that everyone liked it. She sat down and ate her share.

Once finished with the meal, everyone looked at the sun that was setting. It was getting late. Sonic yawned and stretched his arms as far as he could behind his head. Everyone took that as a sign to retire to the hotel. Talon went back to her home and everyone else got to their rooms.

Sonic and Tails were hanging out until they got so tired that they couldn't stay awake. Sonic's gaze kept on falling upon the ocean outside the window. Tails nodded to Sonic.

"Not bad! You went most of the day without freaking out!" Tails exclaimed.

"Pearl Harbor always interested me."

"I could tell you listened to everything Talon told us about it. I thought that Shadow and Knuckles were going to fall asleep!" Tails answered.

"Heh! They don't know what true history is," Sonic said shaking his head.

"Do you think you'll survive the rest of the week?" asked Tails.

"If things continue the way things have been going, I will be fine," Sonic replied.

 _The next morning, however…_

"Rise and shine Sonic!" yelled Amy.

Sonic and Tails groaned. They sat up in their beds and looked over to Amy who was standing there within the door.

"What do you want?" asked Sonic with a yawn.

"I've figured out what we're doing first this morning after you eat your breakfast! Here! Eat up!" Amy chirped. She set down scrambled eggs and orange juice in front of them. Sonic's spirits brightened a little. He began to eat the eggs she left for him.

"What are we doing?" asked Tails.

"Surfing!" she replied.

The words Sonic had been dreading the entire trip just came out of Amy's mouth. When he looked at Amy again, he saw that she was in her swimsuit that she wore at the London 2012 Olympic Games and was holding a giant surfboard. Sonic was doomed…

ZairaDrayan: Yay! Sonic's gotta surf! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! More will be up soon! After this chapter, I'll do the next chapter of my Shadow Hercules story. After that, I'll get back to this. This'll become one of the stories I put more effort into. Probably because I have more inspiration to do this. Please recommend something for me if you really want me to!


End file.
